Being Broken
by BrokenHime
Summary: "While she was the one that never did relationships, I was the one that never did one-night-stands. But I knew it when I saw her. I wanted her." A drabble about Shane with a nameless OC. Written in the OC's POV. Rated M just to be safe.


_So, this is my first story on ! And it's also my first story about The L Word. Please be kind to me!_  
_It's just a short drabble kind of thingy... Now I will stop this A/N because I know I will begin to ramble if I don't xD_

**I don't own The L Word, or Shane **

**

* * *

**

I knew I was going to have her for one night only. It was commonly known that she didn't do relationships. She was a player. A heart breaker. I once heard her friends joke that whenever she enters a room, some girl leaves crying.  
It isn't just a sarcastic comment. It's the truth. Girls are in pain thanks to her.

And what's even worse; they _want_ to be in pain. Because, even if it is just for one hour in your entire life, you _want_ her underneath your sheets, underneath your hands, underneath your lips.

While she was the one that never did relationships, I was the one that never did one-night-stands. I couldn't live with the idea that you would give yourself to someone, to give your body and soul to a stranger, for only one night. And then, after you have been so naked and vulnerable, you just leave each other. Like you never even met in the first place. I could only give myself to someone like that when I truly loved them. And when I was sure that she wouldn't leave me.

But I knew it when I saw her. When she stepped into the room, with her dark and messy hair, with her boyish clothes and her signature grin. I knew it then and there. I wanted her. I wanted her so bad, that it didn't matter to me if it was just for one night. Because I knew that if I didn't take the chance to touch her, to kiss her, to _fuck_ her, I would regret it for the rest of my life.

And when I was laying underneath her naked body, feeling the warmth of her skin against my own, I knew that it was the best choice I've ever made.

Her lips kissed me like I was the only person that mattered at that moment. I couldn't stop my hands from touching every part of her body and to stop my heart from beating faster with every gasping breath that left her sinfully delicious mouth.  
I couldn't stop moaning when she touched all the right places at the right time. She knew what she was doing. Of course she did. With all the girls she had slept with, you would almost call her a professional.

I scratched my nails down her back and she closed her eyes in pleasure. I made sure to leave marks. If her mind was to forget me in less than a week, then at least her flesh would remind the things we did.  
I whimpered as her hands traveled lower down my body and her name leaved my lips in a sigh. It wasn't the first time her name left my mouth. But I never heard her whispering mine. Probably because she already forgot what my name was.

This wasn't love. Feelings weren't involved. This was lust.  
No one in their right minds would call this love-making. We were fucking. Hard, fast, and rough.  
And it felt so good…

I was staring at the ceiling when she was getting dressed. She asked me if it was okay to smoke and I could only nod my head in agreement. I didn't smoke myself, but it was okay for others to do it when they were in my house. But no one could smoke in the bedroom. She was the only exception. And not only when it came to cigarettes.

"Look, uhm… I should be going" she said while she pointed to the door.  
She turned to leave. I quickly sat up on my knees, the sheets falling of my now cold skin.  
"Shane!"  
She stopped and looked at me. I gestured her to take a few steps back and when she was close enough, I pulled her towards me by her hand. I quickly pressed my lips against hers and wrapped my arms around her neck. Her hands found my naked back for one last time. I broke the kiss after a few seconds and smiled at her.  
"Thanks" I whispered and her signature grin was back in place.  
"Sure…"  
We both nodded as a good-bye. I let myself fall back into my now almost empty bed when I heard her close the door behind her. And I cried. I let it go and I cried the rest of the morning. I had her and now I will never have her again. She had my heart in her hands for one night and now it will be broken for a very long time.  
And I have to admit it…  
Being broken never felt so good.


End file.
